


Eye of the Storm

by xiuzabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Ko Ko Bop MV, M/M, Monster MV, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Park Chanyeol, Unrequited Love, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/xiuzabi
Summary: Chanyeol wanted him. He'd *always* wanted him, even if he knew he'd never be able to take Baekhyun for himself. He'd been raised as the backbone of EXO, charming and deadly and unwilling to have any weakness due to feelings. At least he could pretend he owned a piece of the man when their clothes came off.





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So, I only started writing this ages ago after Baekhyun's Ko Ko Bop teaser came out. Yup, I'm that slow. So I followed more of a route of things being post-Monster, and EXO has ran away from the law to lick their wounds. Also, not sure where all the feelings came from because this was just supposed to be smut. /SHRUG 
> 
> Officially going to hell because of EXO porn now.

Baekhyun had been pale before, back when they were prone to operating at night, tending to sleep during the day when most people back in Seoul had been starting their lives, over and over again on repeat. The lines of his face had also been harsher then, cheekbones sharp, with bags under his eyes Chanyeol was aware he’d had to cover up with makeup just so no one else let on to his stress. He was a completely different creature. A monster to most as he was severe in every action, always acting to take people off guard, able to charm who he had to -- or threaten, if he couldn’t get his way.

_ This  _ Baekhyun though… He was all lines of suntanned skin, soft cheeks, and bright eyes. He looked his age now. Relaxed and careless like the only thing he had to worry about was storm clouds graying the blue sky, not the police hunting him down for illegal charges. 

Thailand had been good to him.

Chanyeol was caught breathless by the sight of the other man as he stepped out of the humid little shop in the town near their beach residence, two popsicles in his fingers. Baekhyun was sitting on the hood of his convertible, fanning himself a moment before he ran his fingers through his hair, no longer just a midnight black with long fringe, but dark brown with red streaks, styled out of his eyes. The few people walking along the streets didn’t pay much attention to the beautiful man-- that was fine by Chanyeol. He’d preferred acting like he could keep Baekhyun all to himself. Not that he  _ could _ . Under the slight frame and pretty face was a creature that could tear anyone apart if they got on the wrong side of him.

When he felt one of the icey treats melting down onto his fingers, Chanyeol finally approached the car. Wide eyes turned to watch him, full lips curling into a smile at his presence. Baekhyun didn’t bother moving from his spot, so he just slipped up onto the car’s hood beside him, careful of the paint job as he did. Quietly, he handed over one of the popsicles, then licked at the sticky sweet on his hand quickly before he started on his own treat. Neither of them spoke in the humidity of midday, but it was a comfortable silence while it lasted, each of them focused on trying to cool off just a little.

“It’s weird how quiet things are now,” Baekhyun eventually said, wrapping his lips around his treat, sucking away where it was melting, then licking the taste of fruit up. He was staring forward, down the street, kicking his feet slowly back and forth, carelessly.

When he didn’t reply right away, those dark eyes wandered over to him and Chanyeol swallowed, a small smile appearing on his face. “I kind of like it. I miss home, but...not much else, if I’m at all honest.” He’d always been the most moral of their group, even as he had been groomed for the criminal lifestyle like the others. At least Suho tended to send him and Sehun on the kind of jobs where they didn’t have to maim or torture, though the pair had gotten themselves into other kinds of trouble every so often. It was part of what they were and the danger came with protecting their territory. Chanyeol understood that, and he’d always had his elders to help him keep it together. He’d always had Baekhyun.

“I  _ guess  _ we could use a vacation, even if we didn’t have a choice.” If they’d stayed, they might have been caught again and while Baekhyun was confident in his skills of deception, there was only so much he could do. Everything was too risky. It was better to lay low and slowly get back into their businesses, remind the others that EXO was still very much alive and well, if a little wounded. At least they had enough profit left to live comfortably for quite a few years. 

Chanyeol didn’t know what else to say in that moment. He couldn’t complain about how things had turned out for them, even if he knew most of the family was just itching to get back to work. It was refreshing to sit there, working away on their treats and acting like they weren’t criminals who had run away from the law in South Korea. 

Baekhyun finished his popsicle first and carelessly tossed his trash on the street. He hopped down from the car, turning over to stand in front of Chanyeol and let warm hands rub against his knees, feeling skin where the denim was distressed. “I’ll be real, Yeol. I’m starting to feel a little bored here. Everything is so safe, and you  _ know  _ I like it dangerous.” Baekhyun smirked, so many different meanings in the curve of his lips. “I could start a business on the side here. Maybe a little illegal gambling,” he whispered, leaning into his bubble.

Chanyeol swallowed the lump that had started to form in his throat at the other man getting closer. It wasn’t Baekhyun’s talk of criminal activities that got him going, it was more the hands rubbing along his knees and up his thighs. Part of him doubted that Baekhyun was  _ actually  _ thinking about making some dirty money...at least, for the most part.

He chucked the rest of his popsicle away and gave a chuckle. “Wouldn’t Suho be a little upset? We’re laying low,” he reminded Baekhyun, who immediately gave a little pout.

“Then...I guess it’s up to  _ you  _ to keep me out of trouble.”

That was something that Chanyeol was skilled enough at. “Hand me your keys then and I’ll keep you plenty entertained.” 

He held his hand open and once Baekhyun pulled the car keys from his pocket, they both hopped into the convertible, heading out of town and out along the rural roads. While Chanyeol focused on driving, Baekhyun played with the radio, singing along when songs he knew came on, acting just a bit more bubbly than the other was used to. He had to admit that it was cute -- which wasn’t a word most people would use in conjunction with the other male. It could’ve been an act, because Baekhyun had always warned him about that, but he highly doubted it.

After a twenty minute drive, Chanyeol was parking the car on the side of the empty road, pulling Baekhyun from his musical reverie. He glanced over at his companion, then around the area that was all lush green, untouched by society. Chanyeol ignored the confused expression, instead reaching over to grab a couple of items from the glove compartment that he shoved into the back pocket of his jeans when he got out of the car. Baekhyun soon followed suit, walking around the convertible to his side.

“Where are we and what are we doing?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. But I’m here to keep you out of trouble, so you better get your cute ass moving.”

Baekhyun was still and silent for another moment, the cogs working in his brain as he studied the man in front of him. Soon everything came together and he ran off into the grass, between the lines of trees to start the game of cat and mouse. His heart was pounding hard in his chest with building adrenaline, but he didn’t dare look back to see when exactly the other man would be coming after him. Honestly, he felt a bit like a child playing chase, and less like a grown man whose name would scare almost anyone in the Seoul underground. It was refreshing.

Chanyeol had watched Baekhyun split from the road like a nimble rabbit and he waited half a minute before following, moving after his prey with long strides. He was merciless when he had his eye on a goal, and this was no different, even if it wasn’t a life or death situation. He still wanted to win, to take his prize for himself since they had been given the chance.

He’d lost sight of Baekhyun soon enough, the smaller man ducking between trees to confuse the predator. It didn’t worry Chanyeol. He just needed to remain calm and be patient like he had always been taught. He stopped in the middle of the grass and glanced around, waiting for a head of brown and red hair to appear, or a breath to come across him on the wind. It wasn’t a long wait. Baekhyun popped up on his left side, pushing off a tree trunk with both hands to change direction away from Chanyeol. It wasn’t much use. The taller male was on his heels soon and Baekhyun couldn’t help but start giving off breathy laughs, twisting his body and weaving around the plant life.

Chanyeol backed off just enough to make Baekhyun feel a bit more confident that he might win this childish game, but as he was taking a turn around a tree to try and confuse his companion, he was caught. Chanyeol grabbed him by the arm and tugged a laughing Baekhyun to his chest, the both of them out of breath. 

“Got you.”

The other man grinned, staring up with a flushed face and wide eyes. “Maybe I let you catch me, Chanyeol.”

“And why would you do that?”

His question was answered with the sudden press of Baekhyun’s mouth to his, his lips soft and sweet, tongue languidly pressing out to ask for entrance. Chanyeol caved immediately, returning the motion with a rumbling groan in his throat. He lifted one of his hands from around the smaller’s waist to run his fingers through long, silky strands of hair adoringly. His tongue continued to play casually against Baekhyun’s, each curling together and exploring the other’s mouth, but then he was tugging on the hair in his grip, pulling their lips apart and leaving both of them panting. 

Having Baekhyun in his grasp like this, he wanted to admire him again, like he had earlier in town, but he could only stare so long at a living piece of art like this until he had the urge to take it for himself and devour it whole. Chanyeol had zero self control feeling the ass pressing back against his groin, dick hardening as quick as it could. He gave that pretty face one last look before he was burying his head into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck to lick a stripe up the beating line of his carotid artery. Baekhyun moaned softly in return and eagerly tilted his head more to the side while that warm tongue moved up and up to the shell of his ear.

“You’re so fucking beautiful. And such a tease. All you have to do is look at me and I want you,” he admitted, his tone breathy and heavy. Baekhyun chuckled in reply, wriggling like he could press his body any closer to Chanyeol. Not yet. But hopefully as soon as possible.

“Right now you have me, so you better enjoy it.”

“I plan on it.”

He still had a tight grip on Baekhyun’s hair, which left his other hand free to roam downwards, towards the bulge of the man’s jeans. Chanyeol’s fingers skirted around along the seam of his thigh and only when he heard an eager whimper did he run the flat of his palm hard over his trapped arousal. Baekhyun gasped from the pressure and circled his hips back on instinct, rubbing more and more against the hardness on his lower back like he was in heat.

“Pretty desperate to get fucked in the middle of the woods, aren’t you?”

Baekhyun laughed, low --  _ gorgeous _ . “What can I say? I’m an animal.”

Chanyeol tugged the man around and pushed him hard into the trunk of one of the trees, the impact making the rest of Baekhyun’s breath leave his chest. He barely let him fill his lungs back up with air before he was down on his knees with leaves and grass and dirt pressing through the holes of his jeans. It was only mildly uncomfortable, not as bad as concrete-floored warehouses, so he ignored it in favor of pushing Baekhyun’s shirt up from his stomach to trace his tongue over the outline of his abs. There was immediately one small hand in his hair, pulling at bleached pink waves just to have something to hold onto as his warm tongue moved up and then back down again, hitting the waistband of his pants.

“Hold your shirt,” he directed, watching as Baekhyun’s other hand gripped the fabric up around his chest to show the whole of his torso. Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself from appreciating the sight. He let warm fingers dance up along one lean hip towards his chest where he rubbed and pinched one of his nipples. His companion licked his lips and sighed in return, a pulse of arousal shooting down his spine.

“Are you going to tell me I’m pretty again, Yeol?” Baekhyun’s tongue chased after the question, wetting his lips with anticipation, those dark eyes shining with mirth. 

“You’re pretty, stunning, sexy, scary as fuck when you want to be… There’s so much I want to do to you.” He rested his head against the planes of Baekhyun’s stomach and just breathed him in for a moment. There really wasn’t much a rush and it was...crazy. He was so used to doing this between work and the possibility of dying. He wanted to taste Baekhyun from head to toe, make him cry, and keen, and moan for more and more until he couldn’t take it.

With one last tug on the peak of his nipple, Chanyeol dropped his hand away and quickly worked open the smaller man’s jeans, pulling them down around his knees unceremoniously once the task was complete. There wasn’t anything underneath except more skin and tan lines drawn out from when Baekhyun would go sunbathing. His cock was already achingly hard from just their foreplay, curving up and out from trimmed pubic hair along the base. He could admire the sight in front of him again and make Baekhyun wait -- the thought of him anxious and half-naked against the tree was a tempting offer -- but he was just as eager for a taste as the other was for a hot mouth around his cock. 

He teased, just a bit, curling his tongue under the rim of the head, causing Baekhyun to tremble and release a breathy moan. The grip on his hair tightened just enough that he could feel pinpricks of pain in his scalp, but Chanyeol ignored it and wrapped his lips around the girth, slowly swallowing inch by inch. His eyes wandered up to meet Baekhyun’s, narrowed into pleased slits while his mouth hung open and his tongue lolled against his teeth. He heard a whisper of his name coming from that sweet mouth, begging and eager. It was enough to make Chanyeol groan around the fullness, sending pleasant vibrations straight to the other man’s core. 

This game of theirs didn’t just involve a wet blowjob in the middle of the woods though. Chanyeol had promised to thoroughly entertain him...and also take what he wanted for himself.

He pulled a small bottle from the back pocket of his pants -- the lube he grabbed from the glove compartment. While his mouth was still full, he flipped the lid opened and squeezed some out onto his fingers, then replaced the bottle in his pocket. He didn’t need to break away to tell Baekhyun what to do; the smaller man spread his legs wider while he tipped his hips forward in offering, also causing the head of his cock to bob back into Chanyeol’s throat before he adjusted. One hand slid up around his thigh where he grabbed hold of his ass, spreading him open enough to give his slick fingers easy access. Above him, he heard Baekhyun trying to even out his heavy breathing, forcing himself to relax so one finger could push inside.

It was tight. Unsurprisingly, since they hadn’t done this in awhile, but Chanyeol was aware that his companion enjoyed the sting and the way his body was forced to adjust. Byun Baekhyun had never been one for gentle.

Baekhyun started rocking down onto the digit, then forward into the heat of Chanyeol’s mouth, slowly, slowly. Chanyeol let his mouth be used in whatever fashion the other man desired -- he was more focused on his other task, a second finger joining the first in his tightness, stretching him further.  _ That _ was enough to give him Baekhyun’s loudest moan so far, a hitch of breath and wordless cry. His hips were more eager after that and he was driving towards that goal, his first orgasm. He kept thrusting, even when he lost his rhythm from Chanyeol’s tongue licking up his pre-cum bubbling at the head.

“Yeol...Yeol, fuck,” he chanted while he tried to keep his eyes open and focused on the taller man on his knees. It didn’t work for long. Fingers crooked and hit that little pleasure spot inside of him, petted it, coaxing him closer and closer to the edge. Baekhyun’s head suddenly snapped back against the tree, skull throbbing from the impact, but he couldn’t stop being driven forward. He didn’t even know what he was saying as Chanyeol continued to suck and groan around him, fingers thrusting quick and hard. It was another digit slipping into his hole that finished him, walls squeezing tight and cock pulsating as his cum filled his companion’s mouth. Baekhyun was vaguely aware of his knees nearly giving out, only saved by Chanyeol’s other hand having a bruising grasp on his hip. He was still sucking and swallowing around his dick until Baekhyun was feeling hypersensitive, weakly shoving him off.

Chanyeol laughed when his mouth was suddenly unoccupied and he moved to wipe the drool and bit of cum from his lips and chin. He had enough experience to know just how used he looked right then, still tasting semen on his tongue.  “You’re delicious.”

“And you’re a cock slut,” Baekhyun slurred in response, limbs and dick all tingly from his orgasm.

“Pot, kettle.” He still had three fingers buried in the other man, and though they had stilled, he suddenly started to move them again in hard, quick pushes.  _ That _ got Baekhyun to stop talking -- at least in actual words. He was still moaning like a whore...which was inevitable.

He was shaking against the trunk of the tree, thrusting downwards to meet the motions as the digits were pushing up. Baekhyun was reaching the part where he started to sound more and more embarrassing and less like a criminal that had punched people just for staring at him a fraction too long. Without really thinking about it, he stuffed two of his fingers into his mouth, pushing down against his tongue like he could actually shut himself up. He couldn’t. The moans just came out a lot more muffled and there was lines of saliva along his hand and chin. Even his dick was eager to start twitching back to life as Chanyeol teased and stretched.

And then Baekhyun was suddenly empty. He didn’t whine about it considering better things were coming, though it seemed to be taking ages for Chanyeol to undo his jeans and tug them down with his boxers around the middle of his thighs. His dick sprang free from the confinement and Baekhyun was opening his mouth to speak, but didn’t get much a chance when he was being picked up off his feet. Baekhyun was slung halfway over one broad shoulder while Chanyeol completely pulled off his jeans, along with his shoes, letting all the articles fall to the forest floor in a heap.

It was easy for Chanyeol to manhandle him, and honestly, Baekhyun enjoyed it considering he was usually always in control of his life and his choices, playing easily with every day as a game of Russian roulette. But now the man in front of him had that dominant, possessive look his eyes as he pulled the other back down from his shoulder and folded his legs around his waist. Baekhyun was given the order to ‘hold on’ so he wrapped his arms around his neck to dig his fingers back into the pastel waves of hair. His back was pressed into the trunk of the tree to stabilize him more than just one of Chanyeol’s arms under his ass while he held on tightly to the giant of a man. 

Chanyeol was reaching for the lube again from his pocket, making quick work of slicking himself up and rubbing the remainder of it over the rim of the other’s ass. The bottle was tossed away to land in the pile of Baekhyun’s abandoned clothes, which left all focus on the touch of his cock sliding back to the stretched hole. Part of Baekhyun really wanted to complain about the lack of condom and the fact he’d be leaking jizz on the ride back to the house, but he couldn’t deny he enjoyed the hot, bare push of the cock slowly up inside of him, just skin on skin with nothing in between.

Baekhyun was hugging his body closer to his companion, burying his face into his arm and the side of Chanyeol’s head as inch after inch slid inside of him. He whined with the burn of the stretch and the pleasure that came along with it, feeling the way the short nails of Chanyeol’s hands dug crescents into the flesh of his ass cheeks. “ _ Shit _ \-- C-Chanyeol… Stop being slow,” he complained, earning a laugh in return and the sudden push of his cock all the way inside. The thrust drove a loud cry from his lips while his body trembled in Chanyeol’s grip and his hole tightened, pulsing around him until Baekhyun could get himself to relax again.  _ Full,  _ he was so fucking full. 

“Better?” The only response he got was a stunted roll from Baekhyun’s hips, causing the hardening length of his dick to rub against the material of Chanyeol’s shirt. He didn’t bother asking if Baekhyun was ready, he knew he was -- ready to be so fucked out he couldn’t  _ begin  _ to think about starting trouble there. 

The movements of Chanyeol’s hips came quickly after that, the man pushing himself up and into the heat of Baekhyun’s body as the other was slipping down to try and take as much as he could. They found a smooth rhythm in a couple of moments, though it was up to Chanyeol to keep it going as the smaller faltered, shaking and moaning from the onslaught of pleasure. The grip on his candy colored hair tightened, causing Chanyeol to turn his head and bite into the flesh of the man’s neck in retaliation. Teeth nearly broke skin and Baekhyun moaned out as he clenched around the cock fucking him open. Another bite came, and there was another cry of want, the syllables of his name strained in a high pitch. 

He wanted to kiss Baekhyun, to watch the pleasure unravel on his face, to see slick, red lips open as he begged and begged. Chanyeol couldn't really get that with how tightly the smaller man was clinging to him at the moment.

He pulled back from the tree and took Baekhyun with him. He was already so far gone that he couldn't even complain when Chanyeol pulled his slick cock free to collapse on the forest floor with his prize. It wasn't the most comfortable place to be, but it was mildly better than the rough tree trunk, more so when Chanyeol was suddenly spreading open those lean legs and pushing them towards Baekhyun’s chest to show off his reddened, stretched hole and eager cock.

Slowly, he fucked back inside, letting Baekhyun take a couple of inches before he would pull back to the rim of the head. Chanyeol was panting above him, eyes stuck on the sight and the way those walls would flutter like they could pull him in further.

“Chanyeol… Want you,” Baekhyun moaned, lifting his his hands to reach for the man and pull him down for a kiss. His tongue pressed into the seam of Chanyeol’s lips and once they opened he eagerly started to explore the cavern of his mouth. 

He was weak for those kisses, for the way Baekhyun's tongue would curl around his own and coax him to take control and enjoy himself. So he did. He licked into the other’s mouth as he buried his cock back into the heat, once again starting the quick pace he had broken to change position. It was intoxicating, feeling those bubbling moans against his tongue, the slick tightness around his dick, and Baekhyun’s small, warm hands moving down the plane of his back to grip his ass.

“ _ More _ , Yeol…” 

It was a shame he had to pull away from the wet kisses just to satisfy Baekhyun further. He straightened his back and pressed his large hands behind the other’s knees, opening him up completely so he could thrust in deeper. Immediately, Baekhyun started to whine and scream, his cock bouncing down against his toned stomach to leave splotches of pre-cum. Neither of them touched his aching dick, though they were both eagerly chasing their orgasms at that point. Chanyeol was doing his best to fight his off, but with Baekhyun wriggling and keening his name below him, he couldn't do much. 

He leaned over the smaller as he came, fucking through the shocks of pleasure wracking his body until he was worn out. Baekhyun's hole was filled to the brim, warm cum leaking out as he pulled his softening dick free with a breathy groan. He heard his partner cry for him, eager for his second release, and Chanyeol cooed down at him, pulling his lax body into his lap when he sat back on the ground. 

Baekhyun was arranged with his back to Chanyeol's broad chest, his legs still spread open as he slouched. “I got you, Baek…” He slipped a hand down between his thighs and pressed three fingers into his hole, fucking his cum back inside the warmth of his body. Baekhyun responded eagerly, following the motions and thrusting back, his hands clutching at Chanyeol's thighs. 

“Ah,  _ Ah…  _ Yeol!”

“I know, baby. Just take it…” Chanyeol kept moving, quicker, crooking his fingers, feeling those heavenly walls tighten and… _ there _ . Baekhyun was cumming on the digits, back arching as he shot jizz over his stomach, continuing to thrust back until he collapsed into the warmth of his lover’s body, satisfied. 

Chanyeol pulled his fingers free and wiped the mess on his shirt without much of a thought. All he cared about was wrapping his arms around the smaller form that was panting into the line of his collarbone. It was weirdly quiet now, their cries of pleasure just an echo, and his possessiveness had ebbed just a bit, though he was feeling pleased with himself about the fucked out look on Baekhyun’s face.

“No condom… Really,” Baekhyun asked after a moment, his voice more stable after the bit of rest, though he couldn't find the energy to sound bitchy about it or pull his head back and glare. 

“Didn't think about it.” Chanyeol had grabbed a couple, and in hindsight it probably would have been better to use one, but then he'd have to worry about getting rid of it and...that was too much work.

“You're doing my laundry.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I have cum and lube on my shirt.”

Baekhyun smacked him in the arm, though it was pretty weak. “You can take your shirt off and no one will care, but I can't get away with no pants. I didn't even wear briefs,” he explained.

“I'm aware. I’ll clean you up before we go.” He pressed a kiss to the crown of Baekhyun’s head, smelling his shampoo on brown and red strands. “I missed you,” Chanyeol said in a whisper, changing the subject as he pulled Baekhyun in closer. “I wanted to leave Seoul with you before shit went down…” It’d been a secret, one that he hadn't wanted to come clean with, but there was no harm in it now he supposed, not after everything was said and done. They’d all known that something was going to snap for weeks before it actually had and Chanyeol had to argue every day with his fight or flight instinct. 

Baekhyun swallowed hard with the confession, eyes squeezed shut while he tried to think about what to say in response. Chanyeol's feelings had always been obvious -- everyone in the family knew how much he wanted Baekhyun -- but he couldn't ever return them except with a quick fuck here and there when they had the spare moments. It’d probably never been right of him to play games with the other man, especially after the first time he had fucked Chanyeol in the wake of a rather stressful gang fight, only wanting to work off the rest of his adrenaline and remind his body that, no, he wasn’t dying, he was still alive. But he couldn’t love anyone. It was through no fault of Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun was EXO’s greatest actor and a master of hiding himself in plain sight, making everyone underestimate him because of his pretty face. He wasn’t allowed to have a weakness with how much was always on the line. He had to be the family’s backbone.

“Don't say that.”

“I already did.”

“So you would've abandoned  _ everyone  _ just to keep me safe?” Even if it was pointless to be angry about it, Baekhyun still pulled back and looked hard into the other’s eyes, his brows furrowed, all pleasure drained from his body.

“Yes.” There was no hesitation.

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun spat out, pulling further away and out of his lap. “I don't need you to worry about me and...we don't abandon any of our own! I would do anything to keep this family together. And I have! There's  _ nine _ of us or there's  _ none _ of us.” His voice got louder, anxiety rising and in that moment he wanted to hit Chanyeol until he bled and took it all back. But it wouldn't change things. He  _ hadn't  _ tried to pull Baekhyun out of the fire, he  _ hadn't  _ left the others. He was still here, loyal Chanyeol.

“I love you, Baekhyun. I've always loved you and wanted you, even when you didn't want me.” Chanyeol moved in close again, wrapping his arms around the man’s slim waist to pull their bodies together. “Please just let me have you now…” he buried his face against the line of Baekhyun’s throat where he kissed sweat damp skin and listened to the pounding of his heart.

Baekhyun faltered, any anger drained from his body as he felt Chanyeol’s lips kissing lines up his neck. “I hate you for what you said,” he told him, trying to be in control, trying to be the him who'd been a beautiful monster in Seoul. 

“Then hate me for it. Hate me, then when that feeling goes away, take me for yourself. I'll be yours and when you no longer want me, throw me out.”

“...Idiot,” Baekhyun breathed out after a moment. While it was all quite a bit to process and Baekhyun had always struggled with feelings, he didn’t want to put Chanyeol out to pasture. There was a lot of things he  _ could _ do, but that was not one. A piece of him needed Chanyeol around, beside him. “You're a part of this family. ...And whenever we go back to reclaim our territory, you're coming with me to be my partner. Watch my back, and anyone who tries to hurt you, I'll string them up.” 

“I thought you preferred to work alone,” Chanyeol replied, because he knew.

“Mm, I used to.” He pressed two fingers beneath Chanyeol's chin, lifting his head up so their eyes could meet before Baekhyun mashed their lips together in a harsh, eager kiss. He felt his partner let off a low groan into his mouth and he swallowed the sound up, tongue lapping at Chanyeol's for more. 

They only parted when they absolutely had to fill their lungs, but each of their eyes were hazy, especially Chanyeol who looked so young and eager with a flush across his cheeks. He was pawing at Baekhyun's chest, rubbing his thumbs over his pink nipples until they were each peaked, and then he leaned in and lapped at one with his tongue. Baekhyun moaned softly with the attention, pressing his chest up into the warmth of that mouth for more attention. He fully stripped off his shirt that had been tucked up under his armpits and he threw the offending fabric towards his pants and shoes at the base of the tree, now sitting fully naked in the taller man’s lap.

Chanyeol was still eagerly teasing his nipples, sucking and teething at them, never giving one more attention than the other. They were each red and puffy when Baekhyun pulled his head away to give the man another breathtaking kiss. He noticed Chanyeol just couldn't stop touching him and it was more intense than before. Perhaps the admittance of feelings had pushed something in him over the edge. But it didn't seem all fair.

“Let me play with you. You already sucked me off and fucked my brains out. On top of pissing me off.” Baekhyun kept a hand curled in the other’s hair, forcing him to stay in place instead of going back to kissing and biting along his chest.

“I just… I like  _ this _ . Seeing what I can do to you, hearing your reactions.” Chanyeol's eyes were blown wide and he kept his gaze practiced on the youthful face of his partner, a whine in his tone.

“And I'm not complaining but I should be allowed to make  _ you _ come undone, Yeol.” 

Without saying anything else, Baekhyun released the man so he could pull his dirty shirt over his head, ruffling cotton candy hair even more. Suddenly, he was pushing Chanyeol down into the grass and straddling his hips with a pleased smirk on his face. “I'll let you have me just like you want, but that means that I get to have you too. It goes both ways. I want to feel your body,” Baekhyun said in a sultry tone, running his hands along the other’s broad, naked chest, “and I want to make you moan my name. I want to ruin you so all you think about is me and the way your cock fits inside my hole, the way my lips move against yours, and how you make me squirm and cry like a slut. You've belonged to me since that first night together. I’m not letting go now.”

Chanyeol was speechless, and rightfully so. He had the most beautiful man on the planet naked on top of him, telling him that he was owned. It was everything he wanted ever since he had started to get closer to Baekhyun years ago, with the night he had been pulled aside in the gnashing of teeth and clothes not being pulled off fast enough.

“Then…do it, Baekhyun.”

The smaller man moved a hand back to run his fingers along his hole, dipping them inside to make sure he was still plenty slick from lube and drying jizz. “I don't know if I can cum again, but it doesn't matter,” he told Chanyeol, lifting his body up just enough that he could run his cock up against the crack of his ass in little thrusts, tip catching on the rim, coaxing him to hardness. It didn’t take long with Chanyeol’s eyes caught on the graceful movements of Baekhyun’s body, the tilt of his hips, and his open mouth releasing heavy breaths.

Chanyeol reached out to take hold of the other’s hips, not guiding, just enjoying the continuing motions of his body. “You’re spoiling me,” he teased, though the amusement in his voice was completely covered up by a groan. He tilted his pelvis up and pushed the head of his dick toward Baekhyun’s used hole. Just a little more.

“And you’re grateful for it, like you should be.” 

Baekhyun didn't make him wait any longer. He pitched his hips up higher while moving a hand back to steady his cock and slowly slip onto the length. He stared down at Chanyeol as he did, his dark eyes wide with want, teeth digging into his plump bottom lip to hold back his moan at being filled again while he was still feeling stretched and used. He pulled his hand away from the base a moment later to let himself sit down on his partner’s hips before he sighed.

“ _ Chanyeol _ , you shouldn't love me, you know that?” The words came with an experimental motion of his hips, grinding down in a circle to pull a groan from the mouth of the man underneath him. Baekhyun moved again and bucked forward while he tightened his walls around the rigid length inside of him.

“And why is that,” Chanyeol replied, doing his best to keep his voice steady while his companion kept rocking teasingly on his dick.

“Because I'm a terrible person and I wanna make you bad just like me...”

He laughed. “You think I'm not?” He  _ had _ to be or else he wouldn't have survived a week in the family. No, he wasn't as harsh as Baekhyun by any means, but he hadn’t been raised with a specific role in mind. He didn’t know how to give someone everything they wanted one moment, then take it all away in the next, all without flinching.

“You're still a decent boy. But...I want to watch you tear someone apart,” the other admitted because apparently it was a day for secrets. “Wanna see you lose it.” And even if he couldn't have that right  _ now _ , he would make Chanyeol lose it in other ways. Mostly through his hips finally lifting and then thrusting back down, the start of a violent rhythm that left nails digging into the tan flesh of his hips.

Baekhyun clawed at the other’s chest while he kept moving, pulling his body up just to slam back down on the full length of Chanyeol’s slick cock, again and again. He was a mess, moaning in bliss, his eyes never leaving the face below him. “I wanted to fall in love with you--  _ Fuck _ , Yeol…so full!” 

Part of him needed to focus on the way Baekhyun was fucking himself with urgency, but what was more important was the words spewing out of his mouth on a sex drunk tongue. “Tell me,  _ please _ ,” Chanyeol begged, trying to slow his rhythm for just a moment. It wasn't exactly easy. His cock was twitching in the wet heat of Baekhyun's hole, begging him to keep it moving, to let the creature on top of him ride him to his end. Baekhyun was starting to look wrecked again, but he  _ needed  _ to know. 

Baekhyun was whining when his thrusting was slowed down to little bucks and he tried to move further, but now he was actually being stopped, grip on him so tight that he knew there would be bruises at his waist. “Ah, when Jongin bleached your hair after we…left. It's ridiculous. Like candy. And I-- I wanted you so bad. You looked so young and sweet…  _ Pure _ . Even when Sehun started teasing you about it…”

Yeah, he could recall that. They'd all gotten color changes with their hair, along with new identities after they'd been forced to flee Seoul. He'd left Jongin in charge of his and that had been a mistake. Or maybe not, if Baekhyun liked it. 

“But not just then,” Baekhyun continued. “When I came for you and the others after the cops caught onto us, and...you had this look in your eyes like you needed to kiss me and take me just to be sure we made it. I pushed you away because I couldn't-- I still can't…”

He understood. It was dangerous to open yourself up completely to someone when you were sitting on top of one of the biggest criminal syndicates in Seoul, even when it was one of your underlings --  _ partner _ , now -- who had feelings for you. He didn’t hate Baekhyun for it and he never would. A one-sided love and the occasional fuck was better than nothing for Chanyeol. Even if he got screwed over in the end, he couldn’t regret it. He’d never said no.

“It’s fine,” he whispered, staring up as Baekhyun shut his eyes and breathed hard, his body thrumming with want as he was forced to stay still. Chanyeol didn't really want to talk about it anymore, though he wasn't sure if it was because part of his heart was aching, or his cock still demanding attention while his partner squeezed around him. So their conversation died there as Chanyeol bucked his hips up and eased his grip, allowing Baekhyun to continue riding him. 

He started to move immediately, running his hands down along Chanyeol's stomach, then towards his own tanned thighs. Baekhyun's rhythm quickly sped up and without his hands pressing into the body below him, it was up to the taller man to keep him steady while he bucked and mewled in bliss. Thin, almost delicate fingers drew a path along his torso and soon Baekhyun reached the sweaty skin of his chest. He took one of his nipples between two digits, giving a hard tug that caused him to groan and clench. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol whispered while he watched the gorgeous sight of Baekhyun teasing himself above him. Even if the man had said he would probably not be reaching another orgasm, his slim cock was still sitting up between his spread thighs, silently asking for some kind of attention. He pulled one hand from a hip to instead run the backs of his fingers along the stiff length. The simple motion made Baekhyun tremble, shifting in a way that made him look so unsure if he wanted more. “Just one more time, Baek… That’s all.” He moved his fingers again, coaxing at the sensitive head then wrapped two fingers around him to tug at his length. 

“I told you--” 

“ _ One _ more.” He didn’t let Baekhyun fight him on it. He encircled the other man’s cock, starting to jerk him off quickly while continuing to try and guide his hips to keep a semblance of rhythm. Chanyeol knew that this time around was supposed to be all about his own pleasure, but whenever he had Baekhyun like this, he couldn’t hold himself back.

The smaller man gave in after that, sitting his hands down onto the wide chest beneath him and he leaned over to begin leading with his hips, racing with Chanyeol's hand stroking his sensitive dick. He was a moaning, eager mess, his ass slapping down into warm skin, over and over, and he kept crying for more, tears peaking at his eyes. He chanted his partner’s name between breathy groans, so close, so close…

Baekhyun’s walls tightened and his body shuddered as he was wracked by a third orgasm, though this time his cock only twitched in Chanyeol’s grip without leaking. It was still powerful enough to make tears wet his cheeks with his strength giving out so he descended into the warmth of the body below him. Chanyeol lifted a hand to cradle the man’s head adoringly, though he persisted in his thrusts, causing his sensitive partner to whine through the onslaught. 

It was almost too much for him and it seemed to take ages for Chanyeol to actually finish. When he did though, he pushed his cock deep inside the stretched hole and filled the man again, a groan of satisfaction coming to his lips. There were a couple more flutters around the softening cock, milking out the last of his pleasure and then it was just the two of them lying together in the grass, enjoying the aftershocks.

Baekhyun honestly felt like he couldn't move. He hadn't been that thoroughly exhausted in quite a while, at least probably not since they had, had to flee Seoul and his mind and body were running on pure adrenaline for hours. But this was the kind of tired where he wasn't in danger of dying, so he didn't even bother rolling off of Chanyeol after he shifted to let his cock slip free, another load staining his thighs.

The other man didn't mind. He listened to Baekhyun’s breathing and continued to run his fingers through soft strands of hair, over and over. He felt like he should be saying something else to Baekhyun, but they'd also probably said enough, exposed too much of what was underneath.

It was another minute (or hour, he didn't know) before Chanyeol opened his mouth to speak. “We need to get up eventually. We're both a mess,” he said, voice sounding much too loud after the silence. Baekhyun didn't respond for a bit, except to shift his head so his face was tucked into his throat.

“Just a little longer. I want to feel what it'd be like to be in love with you.”

Chanyeol held his breath at the words, fighting down his urge to tremble and hold on tight to the body on top of him.  There was nothing he wanted more in the world. Even if Baekhyun couldn't return his feelings, it was nice to pretend. Just for a bit, before their reality would come crashing back, because he knew Baekhyun would  _ never  _ love him, didn’t have the capacity above his responsibility.

It was unfair, but it would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I'll write some Baekyeol where they can be all happy and in love. SOMEDAY. Lemme know if you wanna see that...or just more smut. Or both.


End file.
